Wings on Shadows
by Flamegaruru
Summary: Fate spun its strings, intertwining two people in its web,entrapping them in a forbidden love. And for that, they must face the consequences...Rukato[chapter 3 is up]
1. Fate is a tangle, we can only follow a t...

__

Wings on Shadows

By: Flamegaruru

I really have GOT to stop getting these ideas in my head…to many to finish, and so many finals to take…-.-' Now, this is a SAD and I repeat SAD Rukato/Leeki. *sobs uncontrollably* Oh! Special announcement! I now have (before this story) 56,515 words in this account alone! Add the rest and you get…86,730 words! ^.^ That's posted, mind you. 

Back to the story…it is somewhat medieval times, AU, no Digimon (Pats Guilmon's head). Although I will miss Culumon nuzzling Ruki…it will all be okay…except for…T.T Too much info distracting the readers!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all Rukato lovers out there. But most of all, this is dedicated to everyone who has loved. I cannot put into words what I want to say. Believe me, if I could, I would. I hope to try to convey a minimal portion of my message in this story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I do hope my plot line is original, though. A bit OOC, AU, and I don't own the song "Go the Distance".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Thus we embark on the journey ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The wind's cool breeze whirled about through the cherry blossoms, scattering the pink flowers into the air. A few stray flowers floated up to the clouds…flying…flying…The wind picked up speed, flowers following it, almost as if they were going to a specific destination… Up, beyond the hills the blossoms traveled into a beautiful grassy plain. In the middle of the plain sat a woman. The blossoms somehow flew faster to her…

The woman's reddish brown hair whipped across her face. Raising a hand to brush the hair out of her face, the woman blinked her violet orbs. Shaking her head, sending her hair spiraling to the side. Her lips curled into a smile as a small girl with chocolate hair jumped about in the plains. It was then she noticed the cherry blossoms. Twirling around the little girl, the woman's eyes widened as the petals slowly made their way to her hands. Leisurely dropping into her palms, the blossoms ceased to move with the wind. The woman's eyes began to water, but she blinked away the tears as the girl walked up to her.

" Wow, mommy, those are really pretty!" The little girl shared her mother's eyes. Smiling too, the woman patted the ground next to her, but the girl plopped down into her mother's lap.

" I know, honey, I know," the woman sadly smiled.

The little girl's lower lip jutted out, but smiled when her mom affectionately ruffled her hair. " Mommy, I was thinking about something."

" What?"

" Why don't I look like Daddy?"

The woman visibly stiffened. The little one, realizing she had asked an unexpected question, gave her mom time to think before answering. Several minutes passed. A few birds chirped and fluttered their wings in the field. Soon, the child started to fidget. That's when the woman opened her mouth.

" That's because he's not your real daddy."

" Of course he's my real daddy, silly," the girl giggled.

A smile. " You are very special. You have two daddies. It's just…you can't see one anymore. Well, you never actually met him. I think you would've liked him. You resemble him in many ways."

The girl turned around in her mother's lap, eager to listen for a story. " Tell me about him!"

Melodious laughter followed the statement. " Are you sure?" The woman grinned devilishly. " It involves kissing."

A disgusted look came over the girl's face, but it quickly evaporated. The girl straightened her back. "If I am to become a princess, I must act regal, and take the heat."

The woman laughed again. " Very good. But don't say I didn't warn you."

" Wait, mommy. What was that daddy's name?"

"…Takato…"

* Flashback*

__

I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a great warm 

Welcome

Will be waiting for me

Where the crowds 

Will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm

Meant to be

The teenager impatiently blew a strand of hair out of her face. She really hated these lessons. Oh, wait, the girl rolled her eyes. Hate is unbecoming. She _loathed_ these lessons. Etiquette. If she really wanted to make a difference, _yeah right_, the girl would have to do something more productive, like learning to diffuse a war. Not learning which spoon to use when meeting delegates from the west. 

" Princess Ruki, would you try to pay attention?"

Ruki sighed as her etiquette teacher scolded her. Ruki was trained for these kinds of situations. Nod here, pretend to pay attention…her skills were toned to perfection.

" …and you've got a meeting with the Western delegates in Shinjuku in less than two hours! You must learn how to dine properly, or all talks of peace will be shattered!"

" Why do they even care? I'm not even the one who's talking with them. The negotiator is the one doing that," Ruki banged her fork on the table, sending a grape flying into the water bowl.

The teacher snatched the fork away from Ruki. " You know perfectly well that a member of the royal family must be present at these meetings! What am I going to do with you?" The teacher impatiently pulled at his hairs.

Ruki rolled her eyes and shifted in the uncomfortable dress she was forced to wear. Ruki knew exactly how to use the proper utensils. It's just that she didn't care to practice doing it. It was a waste of her time.

" Princess?" Ruki and the etiquette teacher looked up at the new person. " It's time to get you into your dress."

Ruki snorted and reluctantly got up and snorted. " I hate dresses."

" If you actually wore them more and put your hair down, you wouldn't hate it as much. And don't use hate. It is…"

" Unbecoming…" Ruki droned on as she walked with the dressing specialist.

" Use something like, dislike…" the etiquette teacher would not be quiet.

" Whatever," Ruki gave a solitary wave of her hand as she left the dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruki frowned as the carriage bobbed form the uneven ground. Her hair stuck to her neck and she was wearing a dress. _At least it's not a pink frilly dress. I can't stand pink._ Ruki gagged. _This can't possibly get any worse._ Ruki gripped the side of the carriage as the whole thing shook violently. _I just had to think it._ Ruki sighed and stepped wobbily out of the carriage.

" Princess! It's Count Jigo!" A guard came panting up to Ruki. Ruki herself rolled her eyes at that statement.

" Figures. That guy won't leave me alone." Ruki remembered the countless times Jigo had tried to get her betrothed to him, but her parents wouldn't allow it. Since then, Jigo has held an infurious rage against her parents and was intent on winning her hand.

" I suggest you go to the nearest village, milady," the guard said, looking over his shoulder where battle sounds were heard. He was one of the guards that understood that Ruki was not some helpless damsel. "It is about a two mile walk west of here," the guard said and starting pushing Ruki in that direction. "Hurry, milady! The Count has many more soldiers than we do!"

Ruki placed a hand on the man's shoulder. " Take care," she said and impatiently picked up her annoying dress and ran westward.

Ruki ran evenly, being careful not to deplete her energy just in case she needed an extra burst to escape the evil Count and his minions. Ruki snarled. _I feel exactly like a damsel in distress._ Growling out loud, Ruki came to a complete stop. Whipping out a hair-holder, Ruki placed her hair in a tight, spiked ponytail atop her head. Grinning, Ruki set back on her way. _Much better._

Feeling the warm wind on the back of her neck, Ruki managed a small grin. Her parents often told her to stop and smell the roses. Ruki liked roses, but she never could find any. They were pretty and bit back at you. Just like her. 

Ruki wet her lips with her tongue as she continued moving west with a steady trot. Her nineteenth birthday was coming up in two weeks. It was customary for her people to marry at nineteen. Since her parents chose a suitor for her, Ruki had been distant, even somewhat cold to them. Sure, she liked Jenrya, but she wasn't in love with him for crying out loud! Ruki slowed to a walk. _I sound like some prissy girl, talking all about love. But, that's what I would marry for. Everyone says to put my country first. What about me?_

__

I will find my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

I would go most any

Where to feel like I belong

Takato lazily stretched out his arms while spread-eagled on the grass. Looking up at the sky, Takato tried to guess what shape the clouds were. Next week it would be his birthday. _Whoop-de-doo, _Takato sarcastically rolled his eyes. Another year of trying to fend for myself. Another year of cold nights. Another year of people not caring. Takato's eyes cast downward. Ever since his parents died three years earlier, Takato had been wandering West Shinjuku aimlessly, trying to find a place for him to fit in, be accepted, and be loved. How manly he sounded right now. Takato snorted.

Takato got up and scratched his head. _I've got to control my hormones,_ he wryly thought as he daydreamed of meeting a beautiful princess and becoming king. Standing tall, Takato slowly walked back towards the town, but he wasn't actually going to the town; he was going to a little cottage outside the border. Takato smiled. That had to be one of his better accomplishments. Takato had found the small house a couple years ago, outside of the bustling town, near a fresh-water stream, surrounded by the beautiful sakura trees. It was a nice place, although it got cold in the winter for Takato used the money he earned to get food, not coal.

Takato put his hands in his loose brown pants, his sleeveless shirt blowing slightly due to the wind. He dreamt a lot of those cherry blossom trees. In it, he almost always saw this girl sitting under them, her red hair blowing in the wind, her scent mingling with the wind, the breeze flowing to Takato's nose and he inhaled, her smell like the intoxicating flowers. Takato never really got a good look at her face, for he always woke up just as soon as he got near enough to get a full scan-Takato rolled his eyes at his choice of words- at her.

Ruki felt the anger of being forced to marry, felt her legs move faster, felt her blood pumping faster and faster as she ran along the open plains…and didn't realize she came to the end of a hill and thus fell down…_I am such an idiot,_ Ruki thought as she fell.

Takato felt oddly jumpy for some reason. Hearing a robin chirp, Takato turned to find the creature, but found a falling mass of blue. _Mass of blue? That looks like a person!_ Takato ran as quickly as he could to the end of the hill and caught the girl. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. Takato gingerly brushed them away, and was immediately taken aback by the sheer beauty of them.

Ruki was grateful to the boy for saving her, but she really wished he would stop holding her. Or staring. _Not that both would be good._ Ruki frowned. What was happening to her? 

" Please let me down," Ruki said, controlling her anger as much as possible.

" Oh!" The boy's face flushed. " Sorry, milady!" He gently set her down.

" Thank you for catching me," Ruki said, her eyes on the dress she was brushing imaginary lint off of.

" You're welcome," the boy answered, his eyes looking everywhere but Ruki.

Ruki finally rested her eyes on her, savior. Ruki snorted at the thought. "I'm Ruki."

"Takato," The boy said, his tanned hand reaching out to her fair-skinned one.

Ruki blinked as he shook her hand. She couldn't help it. It rose from the depths of her soul…wanting to surface…

Takato blinked quizzically at the girl in front of him, laughing her heart out. He didn't understand. Why was she laughing at him? He cringed as he remembered that he was supposed to kiss her hand, not shake it! Takato moaned as he realized his error.

"I'm so sorry, milady."

" It's quite all right," Ruki snickered. " I'm glad to be away from etiquette for a little while."

Takato smiled. _Wow. That Ruki is really…pretty._ Takato thought of that as an under-statement. By the looks of her clothes, Takato could tell Ruki was from high society. He had to try to impress her somehow. He knew he wasn't as educated as her, but his grandpa was very smart and taught Takato a big word or two. If only he could remember them…

" You look simply pulchritudinous," Takato grinned, pleased at remembering such a long word.

Ruki blinked at him. Several moments passed. "Pulchritudinous? What the heck does that mean?" Ruki stared. What was this boy doing?

" It means beautiful," a blush empowered his face.

Ruki found herself smiling warmly at Takato. Blinking, Ruki realized what she was doing. _Me? Attracted to this boy? I must be sick._

" Do you know how far West Shinjuku is from here?" Ruki asked Takato.

" A few minutes walk from here," Takato replied.

" Princess!"

Ruki and Takato's eyes both widened as the guard who had helped Ruki earlier came galloping atop a horse in their direction.

" Count Jigo has retreated. Come, Princess, or you will be late for your meeting."

" Yes, Ryou," Ruki said, concerned at the quick defeat of Jigo.

" Princess?" Takato sputtered. _I can't believe I fell for a Princess!_

Ruki bit her lower lip. "Sorry for not telling you, Takato. Thank you again for saving me," Ruki took Ryou's hand and got up on the back of the horse.

" Sure," Takato said, and then grinned. "It's not everyday that a Princess falls for me!"

Ruki rolled her eyes as Takato laughed. " Ha ha."

" Hey, Ruki, I mean Princess," Takato corrected himself after a stern glance from Ryou. " Do you think I could see you again?" Takato felt his palms become sweaty.

Ruki narrowed her eyes at Takato. He looked so innocent, so loopy, and so…cute. Ruki contained a gasp. Had she just thought of the word, _cute_? For some reason, Ruki felt a strange sort of attachment to Takato, one she had never felt before. " Maybe," she whispered as Ryou nudged the horse and they galloped in the direction of the town.

Takato stared for a long time at the trail Ruki took. Soon, the sun had started to set. Takato slowly smiled and set off to his home. Takato didn't notice behind him, the wind had shaken several cherry blossom petals off a tree and blew them across the plain behind him…

__

I ma on my way

I can go the distance

I don't care how far

Somehow I'll be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

I would go most any

Where to find where

I belong

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Like? Please R/R and no flames, please!

Saturday we found out that Ruki's parents divorced. The question is, who is her father?

Next chapter:

Ruki does meet Takato again, but will her parents allow it? And what ABOUT Jenrya??

~Flamegaruru~


	2. Innocent Infatuations

Wings on Shadows

Chapter 2: Innocent Infatuations

By: Flamegaruru

FG: Well, we have gone through quite a, BIG, shock on Saturday. Takato admitted to liking Juri.

Ruki: ………

Takato: '_' I don't know if it's safe for me to be here anymore.

FG: Most likely not. Now, I must do a speech and then, on to the story!

Okay. So I watched the new episode on Saturday morning and froze, catching a few dozen flies in my mouth in the process. I knew I hated Daisuke for SOME reason! (JK Dai-chan!) I had a bad feeling about that episode; too much Rukato had been happening and so my hopes had to be shattered. Shattered, not destroyed. Daisukefire once said that 'while Jurato is hard to ignore (of course), Rukato is exotic'. It is, and therefore I shall not give up hope on it. After all, I am a Taiora supporter, and the creator of Digimon said they are together, so… And that ends my speech. I just want you other Rukato supporters out there not to give up hope (especially since we are seeing Ruki drop off romantic hints). See my quotes for this story below to see why.

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Digimon? C'mon. If I did, this Saturday's episode would have been a LOT different for starters! So, no, I do not own Digimon. I hope the plot is mine, and that is all. I hope you enjoy. Oh, I also do not own the song 'Across the Tears'. I hope it is appropriate, although I am in a depressed mood myself.

__

"Faith is permitting ourselves to be seized by the things we do not see"- Martin Luther

"I used to think that if you looked too deeply into the glass, you would lose yourself"- Padmé Amidala

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the tears I'll find myself 

Checking everything one by one 

To a tomorrow where I can be myself 

Running through the morning to the park where you wait for me 

My shoes are getting tight again 

Ruki laid sprawled on her bed, her eyes fixed on the luminescent stars glittering the sky. Reluctantly she tore her gaze from them and sighed, remembering the day's not so fun events.

First off, she had to go through two hours of dining etiquette, endure another hour or so of dress fittings, be attacked by a psychotic Count, and go for four hours of immense boredom at a treaty dinner, which required much sitting, and even more arguing. Of course, when she was 'attacked', Ruki had to get away from danger and that's when she met Takato. So maybe her day wasn't all that bad. Ruki smirked a bit and crawled under the covers. A few minutes later, Ruki drifted off into sleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato stretched his long arms out as he walked across his small home. The little candle next to his bed burned brightly, softly accenting the walls. Takato walked slowly to his large bed, reminiscing about one of the best days of his life. He had met a wonderful girl with a bright personality, and she was very beautiful. After she had left, Takato had to tilt his head upwards to stop his nosebleed. (A/N: LOL) Of course it wasn't his fault that Ruki was a Princess. Yet, he still hadn't given up all hope of getting together with her. Besides, Takato had read fairy tales, too. The Princess always fell in love with the lowly farmboy and they had that nice happy ending. Takato rolled his eyes. Perhaps.

Takato pulled the warm blanket up to his chin. He'd be happy just being her friend. He'd still get to see her often. He would be able to do lots of things with her. Of course, there were other things he wanted to do other than talk. Takato wanted to lose himself in her fathomless eyes (and not feel guilty about it), to hold her in his arms, run his hands through, trail his fingers across her face, to become dizzy from her presence…off Takato escaped into the world of fantasies.

__

I can't seem to catch up with myself as I grow 

My heart is the only thing that's hesitating 

I want to be stronger, but for what? 

I asked you, but 

You just laughed as if I were strange 

One week later

Ruki blinked drowsily. Why had Ryou gotten her up so early? What was she wearing a cloak for? Must she stealthily creep about the castle, her home? More importantly: how was she going to disembowel Ryou for not bringing any food? She was starving. Ruki glared at Ryou's back. _I wonder if he is fully aware of the danger he's in. He had better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed._

Ruki stopped as they reached the horse pens. She smiled as Ryou led out her golden-colored horse, Kitsune. (A/N: **_Yami:_** Kitsune is a fox. Renamon is a fox! Isn't that brilliant? **Rei: ***drags Yami away by his ear* They get the picture, Yami-sama) After grabbing the reins, Ruki gently pet Kitsune's nuzzle. "I hope you're not as hungry as I am," Ruki whispered loud enough so Ryou could hear it.

" Sorry," Ryou sweatdropped under Ruki's stern glare. He led his horse out (A/N: Sorry. Couldn't think of anything that tied into Cyberdramon -.-'). " You know Jen sleeps next to the kitchen. He'd hear me and then we couldn't go where we're going now."

" Which is…?" Ruki prompted as they mounted their horses.

" It's a surprise," Ryou winked as they trotted westward.

" Better be worth skipping breakfast for," Ruki muttered.

As they continued to move west, Ruki sighed, remembering Ryou's excuse for being breakfast-less. Her father had engaged her to marry Jenrya on her nineteenth birthday. The day was only a week away. Ruki watched the birds flutter across the sky. _I wish I didn't have to marry Jen. He's nice and all, but I don't want to marry someone Dad chose just to rule our kingdom._

Earlier that week, Ruki had told these feelings to her grandmother. She told Ruki that she sadly had no choice in the matter. She should try to like Jen more. Her grandma smiled at her. Then she said it was more important to fall in love than just be married off to someone you didn't love. Ruki's eyes hardened. _There's always a choice._

" Ryou, if you don't tell me where we're going, I might have to revert to cannibalism," Ruki growled as Ryou visibly gulped.

" West Shinjuku, your highness."

Ruki felt nervous all of a sudden, but was smart not to show it. " Dare I ask why?"

Ryou turned and looked Ruki straight in the eyes. " To see that Takato guy."

Ruki threw her arms around Kitsune's neck to keep herself from falling down. Ryou came beside her and helped her up, laughing. Ruki snarled ominously in his direction.

" And why are we doing that?" Ruki turned so Ryou could not see her face.

" I have to get shoes for my trusty steed," Ryou lied through his teeth. He needed an excuse or he'd be creamed. Whipped cream was Ruki's way of beating up Ryou and he didn't want to experience it again for a long time. " Besides, you promised you'd see him again."

Ruki glanced at Ryou from the corner of her eye. She didn't think he'd heard her say that. She was about to snap a reply at him when she saw the cottage. It was small and had beautiful cherry blossom trees. Ruki grinned with awe as they approached a little gate.

" While you were being taught how to hold a spoon correctly, I did some learning of my own. I learned that Takato lives here," Ryou and Ruki tied the reins for their horses around a tree.

" I know," Ruki whispered as they stepped up to the door.

Ryou looked at Ruki strangely. " How do you know that?"

" I just…do," she quietly said and they stepped inside.

The place was nice and homey, Ruki decided. All the necessities were there. Glancing around, Ruki saw Takato peacefully sleeping on the bed.

Forgetting about Ryou completely, Ruki slowly walked up to the bed where she tentatively sat down. Ruki gently brushed a few stray bangs away from his eyes. Ruki placed her left hand firmly on the other side of Takato so as not to fall. Blankly staring at him, Ruki softly called his name.

" Takato…"

~ Takato's dream ~

_A few blossoms fluttered their way across his vision; Takato slowly blinked. As always, there she was sitting under the largest tree. Takato's mind was in a daze as he moved to her. Still staring, Takato sat next to her. He could see her sweet smile, hear her voice gently calling out his name. Takato leaned in closer, trying hard to see her face…_

" Takato, Takato, wake up…"

Wait. He knew that voice…didn't he?

" Takato…"

Ruki?

Somewhere in my heart there's a strong me 

He only comes out once in a while, but 

You taught me 

Across the tears I'll find myself 

Checking everything one by one 

To a tomorrow where I can be myself 

__

~ End of dream ~ 

" Ruki!" Takato's eyes shot up and he leapt up.

Unfortunately, leaping up meant leaping into Ruki. Takato fell forward while Ruki tumbled down. Takato propped his arms on either side of Ruki, stopping his face mere inches from hers. Takato found he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. Actually, he slowly realized, he didn't want to move.

" Any day would be nice."

Takato was shook from his daydreams as he hear Ruki speak. " Huh?"

" Do you mind getting off of me?" Ruki squirmed uncomfortably. 

This time Takato didn't have to imagine Ruki's blush (A/N: **_Yami: _**That was a special thing from the previous chapter. **Rei: **Right. Only those who read it could understand it). _Yes, I do mind,_ Takato thought, but obeyed Ruki's wishes. They both sat up.

" I see she's already got you trained," an arrogant voice piped up.

Ruki gasped as she realized that Ryou was there. She narrowed her eyes at him. There he was, leaning against the door, smiling smugly. Like a stupid Cheshire cat. Oh how Ruki longed to introduce his face properly to her fists!

" A bit drafty in here, eh?" Ryou smirked even larger, looking at Takato.

Raising an eyebrow, Ruki followed Ryou's gaze to Takato. Ruki felt her face heat up, turning it red. She let out a small squeal and quickly turned her head, eyes as wide as saucers.

Takato blinked in surprise to Ruki's reaction. _What is so appalling about me that Ruki would…_ Takato glanced down and he immediately fell to the floor. _How embarrassing,_ Takato thought as he found a shirt and slipped it on.

Meanwhile, Ryou was having a hard time trying not to burst a lung. _Ruki's expression was classic!_

" Uh, is there anything I can get you guys?" Takato asked as he stood up.

" I am starving," Ruki stated, still not making eye contact with Takato.

" I have to do some things in town. Have fun!" Ryou snickered as he left.

_Fun indeed,_ Ruki glared at Ryou's departing figure. _When we get back home, I'll show him fun._ Ruki grinned the way she did when she was planning to do something devilish. She turned around to see Takato staring at her. Seeing her look at him cause Takato to quickly look away and start making breakfast.

__

Everyone just thinks I'm a nice guy 

It's a little galling 

Being able to fight isn't the only way to be strong 

I know that, but I can't say it 

It's hard to see you get hurt for me 

That's why I'm trying to get stronger 

Even if it's just a little bit 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After breakfast ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have a beautiful horse," Takato said as he ran his hand along Kitsune's mane.

" She knows it," Ruki grinned as they laughed.

" They say a beautiful trainer makes a magnificent horse. You must have trained her," Takato said as he gazed at Ruki.

Ruki willed her gaze from Takato's penetrating one. " Have these trees always been here?"

Takato followed Ruki's pointed hand to the cherry blossom trees. " Yes. That's partly the reason I got this place. My parents died three years ago. I've been living here ever since," Takato kneeled under the largest tree. "They were murdered on the way back home. But that's not the worst part." _Why am I telling her this?_ " They died on my birthday. Conveniently, that's what today is. I've never had a 'happy' birthday since." Takato's chest heaved as he tried not to cry.

Ruki looked sadly at Takato. _I guess I should be lucky I still have my parents._ Ruki knelt next to Takato and placed her hand on his shoulder. A red-eyed (not the color, the expression) Takato looked back at her. Ruki smiled and then Takato let himself be held by her.

" It's okay. You can cry now," Ruki whispered as she gently ran her fingers through Takato's hair.

__

Will my invisible wings get bigger, too? 

Just like when my shoes get too tight 

Will I notice all of a sudden? 

Across the tears you're laughing 

I'm sure I'll be able to get across, too 

From my fingertips, to tomorrow 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So you have to marry Jen on your birthday?" Takato looked at Ruki who nodded.

An hour after the conversation under the cherry tree, Takato and Ruki headed into West Shinjuku to pick up Takato's horse. Along the way, Ruki told Takato about how she was being forced to marry next week. 

" My dad always says to 'think of your country'. What about me? Why can't I think of what I want?" Ruki said, slightly agitated.

They walked in silence for a long time until Takato answered. " If I were in your position, I'd do the same thing as your dad says. Why worry just about myself when hundreds of other people are worse off? Then I'd have the power to make their lives better. Besides," Takato grinned and winked. "I could probably find something that I liked and also would be good for the country."

Ruki gaped at Takato. "That's a very mature answer."

Takato puffed indignantly. "Am I not capable of maturity?" Ruki raised her eyebrows. " Ugh!" Takato threw his hands in the air.

Ruki smirked at Takato as they moved on. " So, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked as they entered town.

" Respect."

Ruki grinned broadly as Takato led them through town. Along the way, several vendors cheerily waved at Takato who seemed equally happy to see them.

" My friends Hirokazu and Kenta are the owners of this horse 'nursery'," Takato explained to Ruki as they came across an old, brown, dingy-looking barn on the town out-skirts.

Suddenly (**_Yami: _**OOOOO!! The suspense! **Rei: ***shoves Yami's head down* -.-' quiet, Yami-sama! People are trying to read! ) a low rumble shook the barn and two goofy looking boys emerged running, one-the tallest with spiky brown hair- with his back on fire. The shorter one with glasses threw a bucket of water on the other one, effectively putting out the flames. Takato chuckled nervously while Ruki blinked skeptically at the other boys.

" They look like a bunch of dunderheads to me. However they could run a business is," Ruki stopped as she saw a suspicious looking Ryou hanging out by the barn doors.

" Hirokazu! Kenta!" Takato merrily greeted his friends as they walked up.

" Hey Chumly," Hirokazu said.

" Another one of Hirokazu's attempts at riding Duke failed," Kenta's nasally voice explained. 

" Dare I ask how fire was involved?" Takato raised an eyebrow.

" No, you don't," Hirokazu mumbled and walked back to the barn.

" Hey, Takato, you never introduced your lady friend," Kenta pointed out while he pushed up his glasses.

" Sorry!" Takato smiled. "Ruki, this is Kenta; Kenta, meet Ruki."

" Pleasure to meet you Miss Ruki," Kenta bowed his head.

" Likewise," Ruki nodded.

" Okay, here's how Hirokazu caught on fire," Kenta started as the trio made their way to the barn. " You know how he's always trying to ride Duke? Well, he tried to slip on the saddle and Duke bucked, sending Hirokazu to the floor. Unluckily for Hirokazu, a hot coal rolled out of the stove and lit his shirt on fire."

" I think Duke is smarter than you guys give him credit for," Takato smirked as they went inside the barn.

" Hey, Miss Ruki, may I ask you something?" Kenta politely inquired as they entered the barn, Ruki glaring suspicously at Ryou.

" Sure," Ruki said.

" Why are you wearing a cloak over your head? Your face is hardly discernible."

" Oh." Ruki blinked. "Well," Ruki started, but a grumpy looking Hirokazu entered, leading a reddish-brown colored horse in by the reins.

" Duke!" Takato happily cried, running up to the equally happy animal, patting its back.

" That thing had better not get sick again, because if it does, I'm not taking care of it," Hirokazu puffed and headed out of the barn, Kenta hot on his heels, saying something about customers and coals. 

" Kitsune is eating some hay in the next room. I think I'll go check on her," Ryou winked as he headed out.

_One of these days,_ Ruki shook her head at Ryou. It was then when Ruki decided to have some fun.

" What kind of a name is Duke?"

Takato narrowed his eyes. " I don't know. What kind of a name is Kitsune?"

Ruki smirked. " At least it's better than a dog's name."

" Are you calling my horse a dog?"

" I once knew a golden retriever named Duke. He decided to 'spray' the castle we were staying at."

Takato's chest puffed out. " I'll have you know that foxes are very closely related to dogs!"

Ruki growled. " So what do you really want for your birthday?"

Takato smiled evilly. He had gotten Ruki. " I want to know why you're wearing that hood," Takato said, stepping into Ruki's close proximity.

Ruki stared at Takato, not knowing how to react. _Why does this one boy make me feel so differently? Yet more importantly; is my heart beating faster?_ " Well you know, I am a princess, fleeing my homeland. I have to look inconspicuous."

Takato just grinned as he continued to lose himself in her eyes, moving closer as he did so. He saw that Ruki was debating whether or not to move. " Why are you fighting it?" He whispered.

" I don't know what you're talking about," Ruki replied, never taking her eyes away from Takato's. _Why am I not moving? Is it because I don't want to?_

" You know," Takato's voice was barely audible as his and Ruki's bodies almost touched.

Ruki didn't even blink as Takato slowly pulled off her hood, his arms guiding it down to a resting-place on her back. It seemed as if neither one minded Takato's arms staying back with the hood. Takato slowly leaned his head down as Ruki closed her eyes and slowly tilted her head upwards. Their lips met softly brushing against each other, then enveloping in a more passionate kiss. They continued in that fashion for several seconds before Ruki broke away, chest heaving and eyes wild.

" I shouldn't have done that,' Ruki said, he hands subconsciously touching her ponytail, then putting her hood over her head.

" I'm sorry," Takato murmured, still mesmerized by the brief taste of heaven to think about why Ruki broke away.

The doors of the barn suddenly burst open, several horses with men on them trotting in. Ruki visibly gulped as her father sternly looked down at her and gave Takato a disgusted look.

" I am very disappointed with your running away Ruki, but am just as appalled by the fact you ran off to be with this low lying filth," Ruki's father cringed.

Ruki's eyes blazed at her father's remark. " Takato is not filth! He is a nice, compassionate person…" she was cut off by a wave from her father's hand.

" I do not care. You are coming home this instant. Ryou's punishment is already being decided. And if I ever catch sight of you," he drawled, pointing a finger to an enrage Takato. "Near my daughter ever again, it's straight to the dungeons for you!" The king's horse galloped out of the barn while a knight picked up a distressed Ruki, plopped her on his horse, and then they too went away from the barn.

Takato barely saw the quick wave Ruki gave him. All he could see now was red. Releasing a yell of anger, Takato furiously kicked the hay, and then repeatedly punched the wall. Minutes passed and his rage slowly died down, as did Takato's punching. Takato slowly sank to the ground, succumbing to tears. Duke slowly came in and nuzzled his head against Takato's. Takato buried his face in Duke's mane, muffling the sobs.

__

Somewhere in my heart there's a strong me 

He only comes out once in a while, but 

You taught me 

Across the tears I'll find myself 

Checking everything one by one 

To a tomorrow where I can be myself 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FG: Thus ends this chapter!

Yami: Did everyone get that thing about Duke?? Huh? Duke, Dukemon?? Didja?

Ruki: -.-'

Takato: '-'

FG: ^_^'

Okay, thanks to KevinEC for pointing out my mistake last chapter even though I'm too lazy to fix it! Even psychos like me make mistakes! (all the time) And, BIG WHOOP to Angst Gurl, my 50th reviewer for 'Hurry up, Goggle-head!! T-T I feel loved. That story should have the next chapter up in a week or tow, since I have finals EVERY day this week. -.-' Blecccchhhh…

~Flamegaruru~


	3. Averse Amour

Wings on Shadows

Chapter three: Averse Amour

By: Flamegaruru

Rei: Good day! 

Ruki: A good day for her is a bad day for us.

Rei: 

Takato: -.-

Ruki: ^_^ Just kidding! I'm glad I finally beat the sense into her to finish this chapter (and others)!

Rei: FINALLY!!!

Angel Chan: Wow! You are so smart! Constantly figuring me out! ^___^

Shattered skies: I hope this chapter answers your question. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Digimon ®. See that? It's called 'restricted'. Which means I don't own it. I say: FLAMERS; I LOVE S'MORES!! Don't make me use you! Back, I say! I'm armed with a fire extinguisher! Other than that, the few reviews I have a reward enough. ^_^ I also do not own the quotes mentioned, or the song from 'Romeo and Juliet'. 

__

'Fate is a tangle; we can only follow a thread.'- Padmé Naberrie

'If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go…regardless of the way we feel about each other.'- Padmé Amidala

Softly, silently, steadily did the beats of her heart ring in Ruki's ears. Her lavender eyes stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling. Her lips parted slightly as a sigh escaped from them. Sluggishly, her eyes drooped and shut as her breathing continued. In and out, inhale, exhale, Jen, Takato…

The hoot of an owl pierced the silent night and brought Ruki back to reality. She stubbornly frowned, remembering the events of the previous week.

_Reality is where I belong; not some fantasy world!_ Ruki mentally slapped herself-as she had done many times before-for kissing Takato, for even allowing that kiss in the first place. _But you liked it, admit it,_ a tiny little voice rang in her head. _Oh shut up,_ Ruki groaned and sat up.

She hadn't seen Takato since then, so it must obviously mean that it was for the better; or so Jen and Ruki had reasoned. This past week Ruki had started spending more time with Jen. After all, she was betrothed to him, so she might as well get used to it. Sure, Ruki reluctantly admitted, Jen was pretty handsome, nice, and smart, but he just didn't fill that gap like….

Ruki fervently shook her head. Today was her nineteenth birthday and just a few hours earlier she and Jen were married. Yet, Ruki felt smothered by all the royal, prissy guests, and especially her frilly dress, so she excused herself, saying she was feeling ill [or faint, shall you choose] and went up to her room. Ruki had allowed herself a small smile-one of the few that day-while slipping on a nightgown. No one could see her in it, since she was the Princess and anyone who violated her privacy was stuck in the dungeon for half a century.

Ruki frowned slightly. Her father had fired Ryou for 'subjecting his daughter to that scruffy miscreant'. Ryou had a messenger carry a letter to her. He was now bunked at Hirokazu and Kenta's horse farm (Great. Those three numskulls together. I feel extreme pity for the horses, Ruki had thought when she read the letter). Ryou had also told her after she had left, there was quite a large ruckus from the room she was in, so he hurried there to find Takato sobbing into Duke's mane, the area around him trashed. Takato had then become secluded….

Ruki briskly walked out onto the balcony and placed her hands on the ledge. Gazing up to the stars, she uttered a barely audible sigh. Her eyelids drooping, she folded her arms and slowly lowered her head onto them.

" Ruki?"

Ruki's eyelids snapped open as she heard the tentative voice. That voice belonged only to….

__

What is a youth?

Impetuous fire?

What is a maid?

Ice and desire

The world wags on

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One hour earlier ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato fervently paced his backyard, the scent of the cherry blossoms lingering in the air. He had done a lot of thinking the past week, spent countless hours under the trees, staring up at the sky. (A/N: Time to lay on the mush…**Yami:** Time to eat? Me: Gah!)

Biting his lower lip, Takato halted. He loved Ruki. How, Takato couldn't answer. The more time he had spent with her (it was a precious few hours), the deeper he fell into her trap; Ruki herself. Oh, how he loved every single thing about her! The way she would smile (every time she smiled at him, he had to struggle to remain up-right), her bright, vivacious personality (he even adored her sarcasm for crying out loud! Talk about love!), her heart (it seemed a bit odd, but when he kissed her, he could feel her heartbeat), her eyes (most likely the part he loved the most about her; you could get him started on her eyes, and he would talk you to sleep about them), well, everything! (A/N: **Rei: ***sighs* I said it was going to be mushy-I never thought it would be THIS mushy….blecchhhh….**Yami: **WHAT about the food? It's mush? **Rei: **I give up.)

Takato slapped his forehead. He was going way overboard with all this mushy stuff. He was a guy! There wasn't supposed to be all this lovey-dovey, ooey-gooey stuff involved!….Takato groaned now he had broken that particular mold.

Walking up to the tree, Takato plucked a flower off, holding it delicately in his palm. Today was Ruki's birthday, and he wanted to hive something to her.

Breathing deeply, Takato started the journey to Ruki's palace. Earlier that day, Ryou had given him directions, and Takato hoped he didn't forget them.

__

A rose will bloom

It then will fade

So does a youth

So does the fairest maid

~^~

Stealthily creeping along the castle gates, Takato tried not to think of what happened is he got caught. _Think pessimistically_ became his mantra.

Down in the bushes Takato crawled along, deftly, silently, avoiding the few guards. Takato frowned. Most of the people were probably inside, celebrating Ruki and Jenrya's wedding. Takato had to remind himself that he still held Ruki's gift in his hand, so that he is careful not to crush it in his rage. Besides, Takato thought as he moved towards the nearest balcony, it's not Jenrya's fault, nor Ruki's. They were betrothed. Not like he asked her to marry him….

Clearing a few stray leaves from his face, Takato's breath caught in his throat as the beautiful image of Ruki slowly walked onto the balcony. Takato stared at her for a few moments until her head drooped into her arms.

Gathering his courage, Takato called to her. "Ruki?"

Atop the balcony, Ruki's eyes became as wide as saucers as she scanned the area. "Takato?" She hissed. " What are you doing? You shouldn't be here! You could get caught…."

Takato grinned and stole up to a ledge, quickly scaled it, and popped up right next to Ruki. " You look especially pulchritudinous tonight." (A/N: **Yami: **Ha! That was from the first chapter, newbies! **Rei: **Last minute addition, but of course)

" Ack!" Ruki tensed slightly at Takato's sudden appearance, but almost immediately calmed herself.

" Happy birthday," Takato softly said and took Ruki's hands, closing his own over hers, thus dropping his gift into her palms.

Ruki smiled as she looked at the blossom. "Thanks, Takato," Ruki stopped when she was his stare. " Takato," she turned her head and slowly opened her eyes and looked remorsefully at him.

" Ruki, I'm in agony. My soul is tortured by the mere thought of you! Just thinking about you makes me catch my breath, stagger to breathe!" Takato's eyes shone. " I am tormented by that kiss you shouldn't've given to me. I sit, day after day, hoping that kiss will not become a scar," he leaned in closely to her face.

Ruki pulled away from him and stared determinedly in his eyes. "I'm not going to give in to this, this weakness! I'm not weak! I have more important things to do that to fall in love like some silly little fairy-tale girl!"

" More important things?" Takaato spat. " Like what? Developing a new spoon? Trying on different dresses?"

Ruki breathed harder. Her resolve was starting to ebb….no! She couldn't, wouldn't give in to this! " Think about it, Takato. I'm a princess, you're not a prince, I'm married; we just can't! If you follow your thoughts through to the solution of this problem, it will create an illusion!" Ruki found solace in her indignation.

" That kiss wasn't an illusion," Takato stubbornly pointed out.

" Yes, it was!" Ruki cried. "That is part of the illusion! That is a place we cannot go….not matter if we have feelings for each other."

" Then you do love me!" Takato's eyes lit up.

" Takato, don't do this to yourself. If we had a relationship, it would destroy us."

Takato shook that comment aside. "You're asking me to be rational."

" Yes; rational, not thick-headed!" Ruki felt all sweaty. She had to win this argument….why did she have to be reasonable for the both of them? " Do you believe in wishes?"

Takato arched an eyebrow. "Yes…."

" Then wish your feelings away. I've wished mine away," Ruki looked resolutely at Takato.

Takato's eyes contracted. _Ruki_…._why is she making up these excuses? _His eyes shone momentarily, but he tightened his jaw.

" Good night, Princess," he curtly said and climbed back down the ledge. He paused before he got into the bushes, but Ruki was looking away. He headed into the bushes, back home.

__

Come the time

When one's sweet smile

Has its season for awhile

Then love's in love with me

Ruki found it very difficult to breathe. Taking deep breaths, she suddenly ran to her bed and flung herself on it, her body heaving with heart-wrenching sobs. _Why! Why am I feeling so horrible?_

" Ruki?" Jenrya knocked at her door. After her sudden bout of sickness, he refrained from immediately going after her, believing that she probably needed some time to herself.

Ruki looked at the wall. "Come in…."

Jenrya slowly opened the door and sat next to her on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

" However could you tell?" the muffled reply was still thick with sarcasm.

Jen smirked. " It would help to talk about it."

" Did I marry a quack or a prince?"

Jen noted that she didn't sound too happy about the marriage part. " C'mon, look at me."

Ruki made no movement. Jen squinted and grabbed her around the waist. It was a bad move because he felt Ruki cringe and immediately break out of his grasp, reluctantly sitting up. Her eyes were bloodshot, like she had been crying.

Jen raised his brows for now he was truly worried. Ruki _never_ cried. He reached out a hand to wipe at her tears, but she recoiled at that, too.

He sighed. "You're in love with someone else, aren't you?"

Ruki whipped her tear-stained face to him. "Why? Why do I have these stupid feelings? I cannot be in love! I'm not supposed to love him," her eyes scrutinized Jen, wanting the quick and easy answer.

" You're just afraid to love," Jen pursed his lips, giving Ruki the best answer he could.

Ruki glared at the bedspread. It just didn't make sense! How could she fall in love with someone she barely even knew? A violent shake of her head sent that silly 'l' word out of her mind. _A few hours aren't enough time to fall in love!_ Mental slap for using that word again. _Okay, so he's good-looking, but everyone knows that looks are irrelevant!_

" Why?" Jen's voice broke her train of thought.

"Huh?"

" Why do you love him?"

" I do not love him!" Ruki argued. " He's just a boy! Besides, I have no reason to love him."

" But you do," Jen said.

" Do not! You're obviously seeing something I'm not."

Jen smiled. "I've known you all my life, Ruki. Two weeks ago, when you returned from West Shinjuku, you were smiling."

" Puh! Is smiling outlawed?"

" Ruki, you were smiling a lot."

" Can I not feel obligated to smile?"

" You know just as well as I that you virtually never smile."

Ruki grunted.

" Then, one week ago, you became extremely sullen."

" Is that not a part of my personality?"

" But your eyes! They wore the expression of hurt, pain, loss!"

Another grunt.

Jen frowned. Gosh, she was making this difficult! " Fine, then. Tell me why you don't love him."

" Fine!" Ruki snapped. " First of all, I'm a princess. He's not."

" I would hope he isn't."

Ruki put her head in her hands.

" Okay, okay, go on."

" Secondly, Father won't allow me to see him."

"Since when do petty matters like that stopped you?"

Ruki glared harshly at him. Jen gulped apprehensively.

" Continue."

" Thirdly, I have only spent a few hours with him."

An eyebrow rose on Jen's skeptical face. " Go on."

" And, uh," Ruki licked her lips.

" And that was enough."

Ruki sadly looked at Jen. " Why did I do that? Push him away like that?"

" I suppose it's because you were scared because you never felt that way before." Jen shrugged.

" Perhaps," Ruki averted her eyes.

" But, hey!" Jen placed his hand on her shoulder, but this time she didn't move.

" Huh?"

" You should go to him!"

" What?" Ruki's eyes widened. " But he's mad at me!"

" But he's in love with you. Go on and apologize."

Ruki grinned, but it was wiped away almost instantly. " My dad and the guards. I can't get out."

Jen smirked. "Let me help you," he said and stood up. " Get a cloak. We're going to sneak out."

Ruki grinned. She liked the way Jen was thinking.

__

Some may think only to marry

Others will tease and tarry

Mine is the very best parry

Cupid, he rules us all

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Climbing down the ledge was the easy part, but Ruki had to frown when she was several guards standing outside of the horse pens. Jen, however, had a confident smile on his face and motioned for her to move into the bushes.

Ruki complied (even though she hated taking orders from Jen, yet alone anyone) and hid in the bushes. Her eye suddenly twitched as she saw what Jen was doing.

" Good night, gentlemen!" Jen jovially strode up to the surprised guards.

" Can we help you, sir?" A guard gruffly asked.

"Yes, my good men. I was just wondering if I could go for a night-time stroll with one of these fine horses."

" Uh, okay," the guards replied.

Jen stepped into the pen, and within moments, led Kitsune out. A brisk nod to the guards, and Jen walked right out the gates, Ruki running swiftly beside him.

Once out in the open did Ruki dare to speak. " That was a lucky gamble."

" Only the best would get away with that," Jen smiled.

Ruki appeared repulsed. "You have spent too much time with Ryou; it has become quite unhealthy for you."

" Ha, ha, ha," Jen sarcastically laughed. " Where do you plan on going for your honeymoon? Some exotic locale?"

Ruki rolled her eyes as she got up into the saddle. " Methinks you are spending way too much time with that deranged bunny of yours."

" Hey!" Jen put up his hands defensively. " It's not my fault he tries to get on the good side of terriers! It's, uhm, a survival tactic."

" Yeah, tactics….that's what Ryou called 'it' and you saw what happened to him," Ruki smirked as Jen visibly shuddered.

" Good luck," Jen smiled.

" thanks," Ruki smiled back.

A brilliant flash of lightning and a booming crash of thunder echoed across the night sky as rain started to pelt down to the Earth.

" Oh, this is just peachy," Ruki snarled.

" Have fun," Jen laughed as Kitsune galloped off in the directions of West Shinjuku.

__

Caper the caper, sing me the song

Death will come soon to hush us along

Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall

Love is a past time that will never pall

Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall,

Cupid, he rules us all

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Takato barely felt the cold rain drops splash on his skin, onto his clothes which now clung to him, or even his hair drooping from it. Nothing mattered now. _'Then wish your feelings away. I've wished mine away.'_

Takato's eyes glazed over. _Why is she pushing me away? Jeez, Dad wasn't lying when he said women are impossible to figure out._

Takato narrowed his eyes. He could swear he heard horses hooves clattering against the ground, but with all of this rain, it was near impossible to tell for certain. _Too lazy to turn around, or not to lazy…._ Takato weighed his choices.

" Takato!" Ruki yelled, her cloak beginning to dampen.

Immediately Takato whipped his body around to see (well, he couldn't quite make out her features, but he could tell by the voice) Ruki hanging on for dear life to Kitsune's golden mane. Kitsune slowed to a trot right in front of the stunned Takato, the water dripping from her velvety nose.

Ruki rubbed her hand across her face to wipe a few droplets away, climbed down off of her horse and stepped right up to Takato. _Well,_ Ruki thought as she glanced up at Takato, _he could be stunned to see me, I could've forgotten to close my cloak properly, or both_. Ruki sighed as she tightened her cloak, muttering curses under her breath about being a princess and reading too many fairy tales has permanetly warped her brain and her sense of judgment.

" Ruki?" Takato breathed.

" What? You were expecting Ryou?" Ruki gagged as Takato cracked a small smile.

" What are you doing here?" Takato perplexedly cocked his head.

" Uh," Ruki's eyes wandered over to the sakura trees.

" Tell me," Takato persisted.

" I need to tell you something," Ruki raised her eyes to Takato's.

_Oh boy,_ Takato thought, but nodded instead.

" Ever since I've met you, I cannot get you out of my head! No matter where I go, or what I do, you're always there. In my soup, in the sky, in my room, in my dreams," Ruki talked animatedly.

" Hold on," Takato raised his hands. " In your soup?"

Ruki rolled her eyes. " As an example, goofball."

" Oh," Takato said with understanding. "Wait! Let me assure you I was not in your room, or even peeking into your room…." His face became a bit redder.

Ruki growled softly. Why was she doing this again? " In my mind's eye, Takato. You weren't really there. I just imagined you."

" Sorry," Takato laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. " Anyway…."

" Anyway, I just can't stop thinking about you," Ruki lowered her head so Takato couldn't see her minute blush. " I am haunted by that….kiss…." she steadily looked up at Takato.

Takato bit the inside of his lip, steeling himself for what was about to happen.

Ruki swallowed the lump in her throat and her voice rang, clear and true. " I want it."

Takato looked quizzically at her. " Want what?"

They stared at each other for a few moments until Ruki spoke again. " That kiss. I've tried denying it, but I can't…." Ruki smiled at Takato's shocked expression. " You look like you've been struck by lightning."

Takato mouthed wordlessly as Ruki's laughter echoed hollowly in his ear. It seemed he was finally putting two and two together. Ruki's laughter died away, but her eyes were smiling as she continued to look at Takato.

" I-I-I love you," Takato stammered.

Ruki flashed a warm smile at him. "I know."

The raindrops hung on the tips of her eyelashes and Ruki slowly blinked them away. Reaching up, Ruki yanked Takato down (gently, of course) so that their noses touched. Takato had finally calmed down and smiled gently at her. Hesitantly, almost fearfully, did their eyes lock on as their heads moved closer and their lips parted to lock onto the other's in a passionate embrace.

After a few moments the pair reluctantly ended their kiss, but their foreheads still touched as they looked at the ground. The rain continued to pout down as the pair slowly made their way to Takato's house….

__

A rose will bloom

It then will fade

So does a youth

So does the fairest maid

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Imagine the Emperor's them from SW) 

The royal guests screamed in terror as they fled from the castle. Down in the courtyard, the vicious battle between the palace guards and the warriors continued to burst with intensity, though it was obvious that the guards would win, what with the valiant Lee Jenrya leading them forward.

In the castle, however, all the servants, and the royal family alike sat huddled in the dark corner of what was once the royal bedchambers. In the darkest shadows a short, stout figure was outlined.

A palace guard with shoulder-length white hair and a golden earring that dangled, much like an arrow from a compass, from his ear casually strolled in and stood next to the short man. " Count Jigo, our forces are being fought back. What is your command?"

The scratchy voice of the little man answered. " Retreat. We got what we came for. The Princess will not be able to hide forever. She will return when the news reaches her, or when you find her. And when she does come back, you will bring her to me."

The guard nodded. " What about them" He jerked his thumb to the frightened people.

Count Jigo smiled nastily. " Wipe them out. All of them."

The white-haired guard motioned for several warriors to step forward. As the Count stepped out, the doors swung shut behind him. With all the creaming going on, no one could hear those coming from inside the castle walls….

__

A rose will bloom

It then will fade

So does a youth

So does the fairest maid

__

'You're right. It would destroy us.'- Anakin Skywalker

Gosh, something horrible has happened to me while typing this up. It turns out my director is leaving because our school (since the levee failed) has reduced his work time, which means a great decline in pay. He has now left for a job in another city. I really wouldn't think that this would effect me this much, but, I guess it has. Now, it even hurts to practice my saxophone, even to look at it. Gosh….

Anyway, thanks reviewers; your comments mean everything to me. Oh, and the parts where I'll put Jenrya or Jen is because of the emotional relation. If this person Jen is talking to is close to him, I will gradually change Jenrya to Jen as they warm up to him, okay? ^_^ See ya last chapter. I told ya this isn't going to have a happy ending….

~Flamegaruru~


End file.
